1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and methods of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a phase-change memory device and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of phase-changeable materials for electronic memory applications is known in the art and is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,147,395 and 6,337,266. The two states of a memory, in the case of phase-changeable memory, depend on the resistance to current flow in a memory cell. The phase-changeable material typically has an amorphous phase and a crystalline phase, with inherent high and low electrical resistance, respectively. The amorphous phase exists at relatively high temperatures, and the crystalline phase exists at relatively low temperatures. Phase-changeable memory operates on the basic idea that memory cell states, i.e., “on” or “off”, are dependent on temperature. Thus, means for setting the temperature high or low is incorporated in each memory cell.
A general structure for this type of memory includes a phase-changeable material sandwiched between a lower electrode and an upper electrode. The lower electrode typically plays two roles, one being the conduction electrode to the memory cell, and the other being an ohmic heater to control the phase of the phase-changeable material. As just described, the structure comprises interfaces between the top electrode and the phase-changeable material, and between the bottom electrode and the phase-changeable material. During a fabrication of the memory device, and during its operational life in use, these interfaces may become contaminated or oxidized. Such oxidation causes a large variation in the distribution of contact resistances at these interfaces. Since the operation of phase-changeable memory depends on distinguishing between the memory cell being “on” or “off” based on the cell's resistance to current flow, contamination or oxidation jeopardizes the accuracy of memory programming. A need still remains for a novel phase-change memory structure that can prevent such contamination or oxidation and the manufacturing method thereof.